Drarry Oneshots
by xXtheslytherinprincessXx
Summary: A collection of Drarry one-shots! Each chapter is it's own story, however sometimes I will make more than one part to a story. I come up with them randomly, but I will take prompts as well! Enjoy! :) **all characters and Harry Potter references belong to J.K Rowling**
1. Road Trip

"Draco."

…

"Draco, love, wake up." Harry prodded at Draco's shoulder gently. The blonde groaned and batted his hand away. Harry sighed and got out of bed, yawning and scratching his head. He staggered into the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee.

Draco rolled onto his side and slowly opened his eyes to find that Harry was missing. He sat up slowly with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He slid into his slippers and walked into the kitchen to find Harry already completely ready for the day with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I see you finally decided to wake up." Harry smirked. "Good morning to you, too." Draco replied, filling his own mug with coffee.

Everything was packed and ready except for Draco, who insisted upon bringing coffee-to-go. "Come on, Draco, hurry up!" an irritated Harry called. Finally, Draco emerged, making his way towards the car. He shut the door, giving Harry an irritated glare. Harry started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He was safe now that Draco had his coffee.

 _ **2 extremely long hours later….**_

Draco switched the radio for the thousandths time, once again making a distasteful face at it. Meanwhile, Harry was doing all he could to keep from exploding. Stuck in the same tight space with a bored Draco Malfoy was more than he could handle at this point. "Why don't you solve some cross word puzzles?" He suggested, trying his best to keep the irritation out of his voice.

In reply, Draco just grabbed the book and flipped through all of the pages, showing Harry all of his completed puzzles. Harry stopped at a red light, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel for a somewhat helpful distraction.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Draco, who stopped banging his head against the seat momentarily to look at him. "You needn't try to entertain me, _Harry_." he said nodding towards the stoplight which just turned green. Harry began the car again, praying that they would arrive soon.

Draco propped his chin on his fist, staring out the window and watching flashes of color zoom past. _Could this trip possibly get any worse?_ He thought to himself. Apparently someone had been listening, for just as he thought that, he heard a loud hissing sound. His eyebrow went up as he watched Harry pull over and begin searching the car for the source of the noise.

Harry cursed under his breath, opening the door to see the left back tire deflating to the ground. "Why me?!" he groaned, looking up at the sky. "What horrifyingly atrocious mistake have I done to deserve this?!" He heard a door open and shut as Draco joined Harry at the back of the car.

Draco sighed, glaring at the pitiful black pancake attached to the car, tools scattered around him and the frustrated brunette sitting across to him. He got up and dusted his hands off. "We've tried every sodding thing. Now what?" he waited for a reply. Harry stood up slowly and looked at the tire and then at Draco, the tire and then back at Draco again. He was wearing an extremely evil looking grin on his face. Draco stared back at Harry in complete befuddlement when at last he understood all too well what Harry was implying.

"No. Uh-uh, nope, no-way, sorry, nope." Draco backed away and started running for it.

"Come on, Draco! You can do it! Almost there!" Draco ignored Harry's utterly obnoxious words of encouragement as he pushed the car its last bit towards the nearest gas station. Huffing and out of breath, the blonde rested his back against the back of the car, completely soaking in sweat. Harry came around to the back of the car and gave Draco a big smile and a slap on his shoulder, wiping his hand on his jeans afterwards.

" _Yay, Draco!_ " he chanted, but stopped short after the blonde shot a death glare at him. "It's not _so_ bad…" he trailed off. " _ **NOT SO BAD?!**_ "Draco snapped. "This was supposed to be a relaxing trip with my boyfriend, and now I'm standing at a gas station with a flat tire looking like I just fell into a bloody lake!" They stood in silence for a few minutes, Harry waiting anxiously for him to say something. Draco stood there huffing and sweating, when suddenly Harry thought he noticed the corners of his mouth twitch. He grinned, and finally Draco laughed "You'll so pay for this, Potter!"

 **I doubt that Draco would get over it as easily as I made him in this fic but I wanted it to be short and end somewhat happy :P This is my first fan-fiction, so I would really appreciate it if you would review :)**


	2. The Puzzle

"For merlin's sake, Potter!" Draco snapped, staring at the brunette sitting cross-legged on the carpet of their small flat. He was working on the 970 piece puzzle that they had started Saturday morning, but soon afterwards Draco had thrown a fit and stalked off, mumbling something about evil puzzle demons and wastes-of-time, and leaving Harry to complete the project on his own.

Well, that happened to have been last Saturday, and ever since then Harry worked on that dumb puzzle every sodding day of the week. There was nothing that Draco could do to drag Harry away from the stupid puzzle and end the suffering, so he would sit and glare at Harry from across the room, watching him patiently finding each piece and slowly complete the puzzle.

Today was no different. The blonde stood, hands on his hips, staring at the millions of little puzzle pieces scattered across the floor. Harry sat with a checkerboard on the ground in front of him, and on top there was the familiar hippogriff puzzle, about ¾ of the way to completion.

"You're going to have one hell of a back-ache bending over that puzzle all hours of the day." Draco tried as he walked into the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet and retrieved his favorite mug. "You've probably misplaced a few pieces already." he filled his mug with coffee.

"What do you even plan on doing with it when it's finished?" Draco inquired, as he leaned on the door frame of the kitchen, sipping at his coffee. Harry looked up from his puzzle. "I thought about framing it and selling it to the museum for all the world to see." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning his attention on the puzzle again.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me. Gee, you'd probably get a whole nickel for it!" Harry bit his tongue, ignoring Draco's snide remarks. "Do include me in your will, won't you? I wouldn't want to miss out on a fortune like that!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Malfoy, especially since your bothering me on purpose."

Draco 'zipped his mouth shut' and stepped into the living room, settling himself in a chair nearby to speculate. Harry lifted a piece hovering it over an empty spot when he heard a loud cough. He raised his eyes up to look at Draco, who rested his chin on his fist and pretended to be interested in the pair of muddy boots by the door.

Harry took a deep breath, setting down his former piece and selecting a new one. He tried several different spots before he found the right place, picking up another piece and repeating the same dull process over and over again.

To be honest, Harry was becoming quite bored with this puzzle, and if it hadn't been for Draco's ineffective complaints and reasoning, not to mention the general denial that he would even finish it, he probably would've kicked that puzzle to the curb less than an hour after Draco did. However, he decided to prove him wrong by finishing the damn puzzle, even though as minutes turned to hours, he became more frustrated with each piece he placed.

Now he was really stumped. Where did the bloody piece go?! Suddenly a slim, pale, finger pointed to a spot in the upper right corner. Harry looked up, Draco nodding encouragingly. He placed the piece, which fit perfectly just as Draco had obviously expected because he gave him a thumbs up and a big, fake, obnoxious smile.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, continuing his puzzle.

During the next half hour, Draco tried everything he could think of. He got snacks and chewed them loudly, he commented on every move Harry made, he told the worst jokes he could possibly think of; he even found it a fitting time to practice a few minor spells, accioing various fruit from a bowl in the kitchen and summoning books from a shelf by the window.

It felt like he had been at this for hours! Would it ever end? Draco lowered the book he'd been reading to check up on Harry's progress, and was delightfully surprised to see that he was down to the last handful of pieces. He set down his book and leaned forward in his chair with anticipation, silently counting down as each piece was placed.

4 pieces left, 3 pieces left, 2 pieces left - he could hardly believe it! And then it happened. Harry placed the second-to-last piece into the puzzle, only to be left with an empty hand and a blank expression on his face to match the blank space in the puzzle. He grounded his teeth, a hint of fury in his piercing green eyes. Then an eyebrow went up suspiciously as he raised his head to look at Draco.

"Did you take the last piece as a joke?" Harry demanded coldly. Draco was shocked. How dare he accuse him of such repulsive behavior! No - he did not have the last piece to the puzzle, but he _did_ have a piece of his mind and _that_ was what Harry was going to get!

"Oh, I see. So I'm a puzzle theft now!" Draco fumed. "Harry James Potter I'll have you know that these last few days have been absolute torture! Always hunched over that dumb puzzle like I'm not even here, and finally – because it's convenient for you – you notice that I exist only to accuse me of stealing your precious puzzle piece! Well I'm through. I simply cannot take any more of it. Good luck finding your puzzle piece, Potter. We wouldn't want you to feel as miserable as I do right now." And with that his lifted his chin and turned on his heel, storming off to his bedroom.

Harry just sat there, blinking at his roommate's retreating back, and he thought. Perhaps Draco was right. Perhaps he had it coming. He sighed and stood up, glaring down at the puzzle, when something caught his eye from behind. He knelt down and picked it up. Was it what he thought it was? It looked to Harry like the final puzzle piece!

He rushed down the hall towards Draco's room, the puzzle piece tight in his grip, but he stopped just outside the door. He bit his lip and took a deep breathe, and finally knocked on the door. "Hey, Dray?" he choked out, clearing his throat. Suddenly he was bombarded with dozens of negative thoughts. _What if he just ignores me? He's probably still mad at me. MAYBE HE'LL NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door knob turning. The door opened a crack, and Draco peeked his head out from behind the door wearing a nasty glare on his face. "I don't want to speak to you right now." He said haughtily, and began to close the door. "Please?" Harry asked hopefully, nudging the door open a little. Draco thought a little while, when finally he came to a conclusion. "No." he tried yet again to close the door but Harry was too strong.

"Please, just let me show you something." Harry said, grabbing Draco's wrist. Draco was surprised at how soft and warm and strong Harry's hand was. He debated in his mind for a few seconds, finally shrugging his approval. Harry grinned and pulled Draco into the living room towards the puzzle sitting abandoned on the floor.

Then he turned to Draco and let go of his wrist, taking his hand instead and placing the puzzle piece in it. "Would you do the honors?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the puzzle. Draco suppressed a small smile and placed the final piece, standing up to admire it with Harry. The two boys looked at the puzzle with great pride, when Draco remembered to ask something.

He cleared his throat to get Harry's attention, looking at him rather triumphantly. "So where exactly did you happen to find it?" Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…Sorry about that. It seems that I'd been sitting on the bloody thing all along."

"Oh, is that right? Huh, how odd." Draco smirked, flopping down on the couch. Harry flopped down next to him. "Yeah. I guess you could say I was a bit… _puzzled_."

And then Draco threw a pillow at his face.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed** **Please review!**


	3. Our Tree

"Psst. Potter!"

Harry turned around and tilted his head back, squinting from the sunlight that shone directly at his eyes. "Malfoy. Having a bit of fun during recess, are we?"

Draco snorted and leaned forward on the branch that he was sitting on, taking a bite out of his apple. Harry stepped into the cool shade of the tree, his eyes adjusting from the light as he did so, and observed the blonde sitting in the tree. He had shed his robes due to the merciless heat and was enjoying the occasional breeze that swept by.

His skin was very pale, as per usual, but the normally sharp and defined features of his face were softened by golden sunlight that peeked through the leaves of the tree. Harry mentally shuddered. _Am I really that observant when it comes to Malfoy?_ His thoughts were interrupted as Draco reached out and plucked a bright green apple from a nearby bough.

"Care to join me, Potter?" he tossed the apple to Harry, who just barley caught it one-handed. _What? Is this really happening?_ Harry was confused to say the least. Every year since their first year at Hogwarts, Draco had made it clear to everyone (mostly Harry) that this specific tree on the school grounds was 'his tree'. Now he was willingly inviting Harry to join him, not only sharing 'his' shade, but also 'his' apples.

Harry looked at the apple in his hand hesitantly, but finally nodded and took a bite out of it. He eyed Draco suspiciously as he made his way towards the tree, and was surprised yet again when Draco offered him his arm to pull him up the rest of the way. _Just what is Malfoy planning?_ Harry began as he lowered himself onto the branch.

Draco's legs dangled from the branch and he stared at the grass below him as he continued to eat his apple slowly. Just when Harry was about to think up some excuse for leaving, Draco looked up at him, his cool grey eyes sparkling from the sunlight. They awkwardly stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds ( _his eyes are so shiny,_ Harry noticed) until Draco sighed quietly and dropped his gaze down to his apple again.

Why Harry suddenly felt a pang concern for his 'enemy' was beyond him, but he couldn't help it. He had noticed this sudden change of behavior since the beginning of the school year. He was always so intimidating, Harry remembered, challenging anyone to try and knock the chip of his shoulder. When had he become so quiet and reserved?

Enemy or not, Harry felt the need to say something about it. "Draco?" Draco's head jerked up in surprise and Harry clamped his mouth shut in shock. He was going to say Malfoy, he really was, but apparently his mouth had other plans for him. He silently cursed at himself, but continued. "Are you feeling well?"

Draco stared out into the distant for a moment, then sighed and turned to Harry. "Do you want to call a truce?" he asked finally. Harry was stunned. His enemy since first year wanted to call a truce? Was Harry hearing correctly? He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Draco was still talking. "…because I understand if you don't want to. I haven't been the nicest person to you and-"He trailed off and stared at his shoes glumly, fidgeting with the apple in his hands.

 _He looks so sad and cute. Wait-what?! Malfoy is_ _ **not**_ _cute._ Harry thought, but quickly made his decision. He stuck out his hand and Draco stared at for a moment before shaking it and smiling at Harry. Merlin, that smile. It was so charming and bright and for some reason made Harry's heart flutter. He unconsciously sighed and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, blushing madly. Draco chuckled and bit his lip, staring back down at his shoes.

Harry didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he wanted so badly to kiss him. He blushed even redder at the thought. _He's not even gay…is he?_ Harry wondered. _Of course he's not, he's dating Parkinson…right?_ Draco's head shot up to look at him, and Harry realized that he must have said that last part out loud. He was sure that he was as red as a tomato by now and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Actually, I'm not. Dating Pansy that is." Harry suddenly felt a glimmer of hope, but remained silent and concentrated on calming down his pounding heart. They had called a truce just moments ago and now Harry was day-dreaming of dating him. He was ashamed of himself. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm going to be late for class." He was about to get up when Draco grabbed his wrist. "Don't go. Please." Now Draco was the one blushing and squirming awkwardly in his seat.

Harry took a deep breath and sat back down, glancing at Draco's hand that was still clamped around his wrist. Draco blushed and let go, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Sorry. Um…" Draco struggled to find words but finally blurted out "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Harry could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. Harry couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was asking him on a date? _No, not a date, Harry, calm down._ "Of course if you've already made plans that's okay."

"No! I mean yes, and no I don't have any plans." Smooth Harry. Real smooth. Draco chuckled and Harry blushed and fidgeted with his un-eaten apple. "Great." Draco smiled and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled back. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your class." Draco wadded his robes up in his fist and hopped off of the branch, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry jumped off as well, steadying himself as his feet hit the ground.

Standing in front of him, Harry realized how tall Draco was, and unconsciously he rose up onto his tiptoes and shut his eyes, waiting like a fool. Draco took the hint and leaned down, closing the space between them. Harry's heart was pounding like crazy, and all he could think of was that he was kissing Draco Malfoy. It didn't last nearly as long as he had wanted, but still his head was spinning when Draco pulled away. When he finally opened his eyes, Draco was already gone, heading towards the Hogwarts castle for his Potions Class.

Harry stood there for what seemed like ages, processing everything that took place just a moment ago, from calling a truce with his ex-enemy to the feel of Draco's soft pink lips on his. It was all too much for him to handle, but his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Harry _where_ have you been? You've missed Divinations class! Luckily Ron and I were there to pick up your homework and – Harry? Are you alright?" Harry was beaming ear to ear and Hermione snapped her fingers in his face. "Sorry 'mione. What was that you were saying?" Hermione exchanged concerned glances with Ron and then turned back to Harry with a sigh. "Come along now, Harry. Let's go back to the Gryffindor common and you can tell us all about it."

Hermione and Ron pushed Harry towards the Hogwarts castle very slowly, which was good because Harry needed to think up an excuse for not going with them to Hogsmeade this weekend.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed** **Please review!**


	4. Liquid Luck

Draco stared back at his reflection in a mirror over one of the sinks. He had been so glad that the boy's lavatory had been unoccupied when he entered, and now he was just wasting time. _It's not too late to change your mind._ A voice inside his head told him. _No. I won't back down. Not again._ Said another.

He chewed at his bottom lip as he picked up the glass vial and turned it over in his hand to read the label; Felix Felicis. He stared at the contents of the bottle, a bright golden liquid, and wondered why suddenly he required a potion in order to form at least one coherent sentence that actually made sense.

What had happened to change him into such a coward? Potter. That's what happened. Around anybody else he appeared as the typical Draco Malfoy, who carried his confidence with him everywhere he went. But so much as the mention of Potter's name and every trace of that confidence retired into the back of his mind.

He remembered the year at Madam Malkin's Robes Shop, when he first met Harry. He hadn't known who the boy was just then, but there had been something special about him that made Draco feel the need to impress him. He remembered complaining to him about first years not being allowed to bring their own broomsticks and how he might try to smuggle one in with him. He remembered telling him about his opinions on muggle-borns and how they should not be allowed at Hogwarts. He had thought that he was very clever, but how wrong he was.

After Potter refused his hand-shake (Draco's way of offering his friendship), he had responded in the only way he knew how at the time. He would pick on him at any chance he got, desperate to get his attention. He'd call him and his friends' nasty little nicknames like weasel and pot-head and mud-blood. It was his way of coping with rejection, and he continued his little act over the next two years.

During his 4th year, he'd stopped picking on him like an ignorant first year and instead began avoiding him. He'd duck through the crowded hallways whenever he spotted him, and would stick with his friends at all times. He tried his best to stay clear of him at all costs, but they only seemed to encounter each other more often.

Now, during the beginning of his 5th year, he realized that he was officially obsessed. At first, he refused to admit it to himself and was ashamed, to say the least, that he was falling for his should-be enemy. Never the less, he'd catch himself staring at him during meals and found it hard to focus in class.

Draco often blamed Potter for many things, and on a daily basis, but never with an audience. He had never admitted his feelings for Potter to anyone – except of course Pansy Parkinson, his closest friend since childhood, although he suspected that she had figured it out for herself long ago. She was the only one whom he confided in regarding the subject, and in fact, she was the one who gave him the Felix Felicis.

He knew that eventually he was going to drive himself crazy over Potter, so finally he decided to put an end to all the non-sense and just talk to him. Only thing was, he couldn't. He'd tried several times to pluck up the courage and every time he backed down again.

 _Not this time_ , he thought, as he eyed the tiny bottle in his hand. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard the sound of talking and footsteps. How long had he been there reminiscing about Potter? He hoped that he hadn't missed any classes. The footsteps were coming closer, so Draco took one last look at himself in the mirror before popping the cork off of the bottle and quickly downing its contents.

And just in time, too, for the door to the boy's lavatory swung open and in walked two 3rd years chatting excitedly about quittich. He hid the empty vial safely away inside a pocket in his robes and waited hesitantly for the potion to kick in. He didn't _feel_ any different, but then again, he'd never used Felix Felicis before. Finally, with a sigh, he exited the bathrooms and started on his search to find Harry.

oOo

Pansy Parkinson was busy chatting with Hermione Granger when she spotted Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was making his way towards Harry Potter, but stopped mid-stride just before reaching him. He hesitated as if thinking it over, but finally he squared his shoulders and marched up to him confidently, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry turned around and looked almost nervous to see him, Pansy noticed.

Then, Draco said something to him (she wished terribly to hear what they were saying, but alas, they were too far away) and Harry's nervousness turned into an expression of shock. Pansy smirked at this, and Hermione turned curiously to see what she was staring at, smiling as she caught sight of the two boys laughing and talking together.

Pansy and Hermione watched them for a few moments until they walked away. As soon as they could no longer see them, the girls turned to one another and high-fived. "Well, I'm glad that's over with." Pansy sighed. "It's about time. They've been drooling over each other for years!" Hermione laughed in agreement. "I've got to hand it to Malfoy. He was pretty brave to confess to him."

"I know right? And he didn't even use any Felix Felicis!" Pansy replied with a wink.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you liked it :D**


	5. Lost Love

Draco rubbed his hands together, the friction warming them instantly. He continued slowly up the road, which was plastered with colorful leaves of red, orange, yellow, and brown.

It was mid-October and everything was damp from a recent rainfall. Draco had been glad to finally get out of the house and decided to take a walk. It was a bit cold but the sun was still shining, _Harry's favorite kind of weather…_ Draco remembered.

A chilly autumn breeze nipped at his ears and nose, turning them a soft pink, but it didn't bother Draco. He continued walking; up a slope, down a slope, left, right, left, until he arrived at a large lake.

The water sparkled in the sunlight and everything was quiet. Draco sat down on the stump of an old tree; the same tree that Harry and he had carved their initials into, but it had been cut down long ago. He'd lost everything and was left alone once again, just him and the memories that taunted him day after day.

He looked around, now, and remembered. Over there had been the park bench where they first met. Their first date - a picnic in the summer, right here by the edge of the lake. When Harry proposed to him under their tree, and their wedding ceremony that they held there.

Draco held up his hand and gazed fondly at the two rings nestled on his ring finger. They always reminded him of one thing – how much he missed Harry.

He reached into the pocket of his coat and brought out a photo of two young men, who smiled and waved at the camera. They looked so happy. He smiled back for a moment before clutching it in his hand.

He leaned over and gazed at his reflection in the lake. A single tear fell, a small ripple in the water. He stood up, now, and stepped onto the stump. A breeze swept blonde strands of hair out of his face, and, still clutching the photo in his hand, he allowed himself to fall forward.

The water was cold and bit at his skin, but Draco didn't feel it. As he descended, he heard a familiar voice calling his name, just as warm and as welcoming as he remembered.

He collapsed softly to the floor of the lake and could almost feel strong arms wrap around him in a safe, tight embrace.

All of the pain was gone.

And they were finally together again.

 **Here's to my first attempt at angst! I hope it was alright :D Thank you for reading! Please review :D**


	6. Movie Night

***I do NOT own Harry Potter or Disney…that would be awesome tho…Enjoy :D**

Movies, check. Popcorn, check. Draco – just then the doorbell rang and he went over to answer it - check. Harry greeted his boyfriend with a smile and they retreated into the living room.

"Remember, no more sad movies this time. Promise?" Harry inserted the tape into the VCR and then joined Draco over on the couch. "Yes, I promise." He sighed.

Draco scowled at him. "It was a sad movie, okay? Poor Scar, stupid little Simba messing up all his brilliant plans…" he muttered, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he hit the button on the remote and the movie began. "Oh, dear god. It's another Disney movie."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll like this one."

"Many strange legends are told of these jungles in India, but none as strange as the story of a small boy named Mowgli…" The narrator began. "It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound."

"Pssh. Yeah, right. Like merlin anyone would be that careless." Draco said, shaking his head at the television set which showed a small bundle inside of a basket right in the middle of a jungle. "He's going to be ripped to shreds by some creature any second now, I'll bet you."

"Draco! This is a kid's movie, of course that's not going to happen!" Draco just sighed and made himself more comfortable in Harry's arms.

oOo

"Run? Why should I run?" Mowgli was saying to Shere Khan.

"Why should you run?" Draco and Shere Khan asked at almost exactly the same time. Harry doubled over with laughter. Draco scowled at Harry, but this only seemed to make him laugh harder.

He had been watching his boyfriend's priceless reactions to the film, which proved to be more entertaining than the movie itself. Draco crossed his arms, glaring at Harry, who took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Draco asked impatiently. Harry nodded, pulling Draco back over to him. "Good, because this part getting exciting."

Harry bit his lip to stop his laughter from bubbling over again, and stroked Draco's hair as he watched a flash of lightning bring a tree into flames on the television screen.

Just then, Mowgli tied a flaming tree branch to the end of Shere Khan's tail, who panicked and ran away.

"Harry? What's this happening here?" Draco was concerned as Mowgli made his way towards Baloo, who was collapsed in a heap on the ground, the rain pouring. Mowgli shook him desperately, pleading "Baloo, get up. Oh, please get up." _Uh-oh…_

"Is that Baloo right there?! Is that Baloo dead over there?!" Draco bolted upright. "OH MY GOD HARRY WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THI-"

"Shhhhhh! Draco if you would just keep watching-"

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU PROMISED THAT -"

Harry cut him off, pinning the blonde's flailing arms to his sides. "Just wait a minute, Draco! Look!" Harry pointed to the television set, but his stubborn boyfriend refused. "Nice try, but that old trick is not going to work on me."

Harry sighed. "It's not a trick Draco. See?"

Draco gave in and watched as Mowgli threw himself at the bear saying "Baloo! You're alright!".

"Fine. I forgive you. _This time._ "

oOo

"It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now." reasoned Bagheera.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still think he'd have made one swell bear." Baloo sighed. "Well, come on baggy buddy! Let's get back to where we belong!"

Harry half expected for Draco to say something about this until he looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep on his chest.

He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and checked the clock on the wall. 1:57. Just how late had they started the movie, anyways? Then Harry remembered pausing the movie more than once to get more popcorn, Draco's favorite part about movie night. _Well,_ he thought, _at least tomorrow is Saturday._

He grabbed a blanket that had been tossed over the edge of the couch and draped it over them. _This_ was _his_ favorite part about movie night. He snuggled into the couch and fell asleep, a smile playing on his lips.

oOo

 **BONUS**

"Harry? Harry, wake up." Someone prodded Harry's shoulder. When his eyes fluttered open, he realized it was morning.

He yawned and stretched, turning over on his side. And saw Draco, arms crossed and holding the remote with a concerned expression on his face.

"Thought you could get away with that, huh?" He asked. "Thought maybe you shouldn't wake me up to tell me about that minor part of the movie called 'The End'?"

Harry was very confused until Draco stepped aside, revealing the television set paused at the end of the movie. "Oh, yes…uh…I can explain…about that…"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Uh…you were sleeping so peacefully so…yeah…" Harry tried, but to no avail. "I actually hadn't watched that movie in forever…and I completely forgot."

Harry could see that Draco was struggling to keep a stern face.

"Fine. But just for future references, _I'll_ be picking the movies."

 **Did ya like it? If you did, please review so that I know! :D Thanks for reading :P**


	7. Story Time

***I do NOT own Harry Potter or Dragon in a Wagon. The book that I describe in this story is from Magic Castle Readers! It's an adorable book :D Enjoy!**

"Not _that_ one! The one at the end!"

"Again?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed, but obliged in pulling out the colorful book from the shelf. The cover displayed a green dragon and a little girl in a red wagon, a picture in which Draco was quite familiar with by now.

He walked over to the toddler's bed and sat down beside him. Teddy snuggled into Draco's arm excitedly, grabbing the cover of the book with his chubby little hand and flinging it open for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Megan opens a Word Window. Guess what she sees?" Draco began.

"A dragon in a wagon!" shouted Teddy, pausing to grab his stuffed animal dragon. "That's right." Draco replied, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. "'Hi,' says the dragon. 'Let's go for a ride.'"

"'Good idea,' says Megan. She hops inside. But the wagon does not go very far, so…" Teddy flipped the page. "Megan and the dragon hop into a car. The car would not go, so they…"

"Hop on a bus!" Teddy cried. "With a horse and a fat hippopotamus!" he laughed at this, like he always did, and then flipped the page…

oOo

"Megan waves to a clown and a girl on a swing. But then…"

"The dragon finds his favorite thing…" Teddy mumbled sleepily. Draco smiled. "'Come along,' says the dragon as he rides away. 'No, thank you,' says Megan. 'No more rides today. Good-bye, dragon in a wagon.'"

Draco closed the book and got up from the bed very carefully. Teddy stirred a bit, hugging his dragon tighter to him as Draco pulled the covers over him. He lent down and planted a kiss on his cousin's forehead.

He turned to put the book back on the shelf and was startled to see Harry leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face. "You scared me!" Draco said, clutching his chest.

"Sorry, love. Had to stay a little longer than expected at work today." Harry whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's alright, I was a bit busy myself." Draco pushed the book back onto the shelf and joined Harry at the doorframe, flicking off the light and watching Teddy for a few moments to make sure he was asleep.

He turned to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "We're very lucky, you know?" he murmured.

"Yes," Harry smiled, hugging him back. "I know." He bent down and gave Draco a kiss. Draco smiled and turned to face Teddy again. "Goodnight, Teddy. Sleep well."

Teddy heard their retreating footsteps and rolled over. "Goodnight Dragon in a Wagon!" he whispered.


	8. Tire Swing

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been a bit busy lately (I'm learning French!). I hope you enjoy this little AU featuring Harry Potter, Lily Potter(alive!) and Draco Malfoy! Merci beaucoup! ;)**

A delicate, warm, breeze tousled little Harry Potter's dark raven hair, the warm afternoon sun bathing everything in a golden light. The boy watched as moving men carried box after box into the house across the street, eyes darting about in hopes of catching a glimpse of his new neighbors.

He wished desperately for another child to play with. How lonesome it got in Godric's Hollow, with no siblings nor children of his own age to play with. The house on the other side of the street had been vacant ever since he could remember; it was just the three Potters for miles and miles around.

Now, as he swung back and forth on his tire swing, his thoughts were broken by a familiar voice calling him.

"Harry? Come, dear, it's time for some lunch!"

Harry hopped off of the swing, the sturdy ropes creaking as the old rubber tire swayed behind him. He skipped up the pathway, stopping to pluck a tiny blue wildflower from the green lawn.

Twirling the short, thin stem between his fingers, he jumped up the steps and into the shade of a freshly painted white porch with two large wicker chairs and a little glass table. A silver wind-chime tinkled merrily in the corner, playing along with the birds chirping.

Harry opened the screen door and stepped into the kitchen, kept cool by the open window over the sink. His mother, Lily Potter, was cutting the crust off of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She placed it on a plate and set it down on the table in front of him with a tall glass of milk.

"You be sure and drink all of that milk, young man," She reminded him, "and you can have a cookie after lunch."

"'kay." He replied, and gave her the little blue flower, its fragile petals wilting a bit.

"Well, thank you, sweet heart!" she said, taking a sniff of its fragrance.

She placed it in a little shot glass of water, where there were already a few other plants; a small cattail, its stem cut short to fit into the glass, an orchid, and a golden yellow dandelion; all in which Harry had collected for her.

"I expect our neighbors should be here soon," She began, regarding the window which overlooked the yard. "It looks as if their running out of boxes to bring in."

Harry paused mid-chew and peeked out of the window excitedly. He swallowed. "Do you suppose there'll be someone my age to play with?" he asked hopefully.

"I would imagine so, seeing's how they've already brought in a toy box." She smiled at her son. "It'll be nice to finally have some company in Godric's Hollow, eh?"

Harry nodded, still baffled on how he might have missed the toy box, and continued to eat his sandwich.

oOo

"Thanks, mum!" Harry put his dishes into the sink and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar. Lily bent down and he gave her a peck on the cheek before he rushed back outside again, jumping off of the porch.

 _Still no car._ He thought disappointedly, as he walked towards the tire swing.

He sat there for a while, admiring the magnificent oak tree as he ate his cookie. It was always so majestic; in the winter its thick, bare branches became a home for the little squirrel family, and in the summer its brilliantly green leaves shook with the wind. However, Harry decided that his favorite time was in autumn, when its crisp leaves turned musky browns and reds and carpeted the lawn.

Harry's head jerked up quickly at the sound of a motor to see a shiny mahogany SUV pulling into the driveway of the house across the street. His heart pound hard and fast in his chest and he crossed his fingers as the doors opened.

From the driver's seat a woman stepped out. Her white and brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore a dark grey dress suit, the skirt ending just below the knees. Opposite her emerged a tall man, whom Harry suspected was her husband. His hair was a very light blonde and his suit was grey as well. His black shoes were polished and shiny and reflected the sun's rays like a mirror.

Finally, someone was stepping out from the back, and to Harry's delight it was a young boy with hair like his fathers. He wore a dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up neatly with jean trousers, and a pair of brown brogues shoes. The boy looked around shortly, an unsure expression on his face, until his grey eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry wasn't sure if he should wave at him or run into the house; he wasn't exactly accustom to meeting new people. He needn't decide, however, because just then the boy's mother spotted him and waved, flashing him a bright smile. He smiled back hesitantly and gave her a short, awkward wave.

The woman leaned down and whispered something into the boy's ear, making a slight gesture towards Harry. Once again, the boy looked a bit unsure, but his mother gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. Finally, the boy shrugged and began to cross the street slowly, his mother turning and joining her husband inside the house.

Once the boy had made his way safely onto the sidewalk, he stopped, surveying the Potter's small home; the loose shingles on its half-repaired roof, the untidy lawn which was in need of mowing, the battered old tire and fraying rope attached to the magnificent oak tree.

And he smiled. The same, brilliant smile that Harry had just seen the boy's mother wearing not so long ago.

"Hello," He finally acknowledged Harry. "I'm Draco – Draco Malfoy."

oOo

Lily Potter was washing the dishes, a smile on her face as she watched the two little boys playing on the tire swing from the window.

She was relieved that Harry would finally have a friend his age to play with, someone to think like him and act like him, but felt a sudden pang of sadness at the prospect that he wouldn't need her to be the shark who attacks him while he takes cover on his bed, or the bad guy so that he could save the day anymore.

She heaved a sigh and continued to scrub away at a plate when the door swung open and Harry came into the kitchen, the other little boy standing at the doorway reluctantly.

"Mom, this is my friend Draco Malfoy." He said, beaming up at her.

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Lily dried off a soapy hand and offered it to the boy, who shook it and replied "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Potter."

"Can I show Draco my dinosaurs, mom?"

"I suppose so. You'll need me to get them, I expect?" Lily replied, setting down the hand towel.

"Yes, please."

Lily retrieved a large bin from the top shelf of a closet and handed it to Harry. "Thanks, mom!" he rushed out onto the porch. "Thanks Mrs. Potter!" Draco followed.

Lily snatched a cookie from the cookie jar and watched as the boys dumped out the plastic dinosaurs and dragons on the porch floor, making them battle each other and arguing over which one of them should win.

 _Maybe it won't turn out so bad after all…_ Lily thought, taking a bite of her cookie and smiling.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :D**


	9. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

"Would you just _hold still_ , Potter?!"

"'Excellence is not being the best; it is doing your best'."

"Shut up."

Draco Malfoy was busy working on his project for Muggle Arts Appreciation Class. To many, this fact would be quite odd, perhaps even shocking. Draco himself only recently got over the fact that he let his idiot boyfriend persuade him into joining with him.

He sighed now, frowning at his painting. Something just wasn't right about it. It was probably Harry's fault for moving so much. Yes, that had to be it.

Draco discarded the canvas and selected a new one; the pile of used canvases was increasing rapidly and he was beginning to run out of patience. He peered over the easel at Harry, examining his dark mop of hair and his piercing green eyes shielded by glasses. Dipping his brush into the paint, he began to make careful strokes across the canvas when his hand slipped and sent green paint flying everywhere.

" _Shoot!_ " Draco stomped his foot in frustration, casting a quick _Scourgify_ with his wand to clean up the paint.

"'A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new.'" said Harry, gazing at the wall in boredom.

"I swear, Harry Potter, I will hex you!"

Harry tutted from his stool. "'Betray a friend, and you'll often find you have ruined yourself.'"

Draco could tell that his eye was twitching. He picked up a new canvas, stopping to glare at Harry, and placed it on the easel. "Look here, Potter." He snapped impatiently, tapping the end of his brush to the top of his easel. He decided that he would start with the nose this time.

 _1 stroke, 2 strokes, 3 strokes…_ Draco leaned back to examine it. _Not bad!_ He thought proudly, and continued to add a bit of shading to it when he heard a faint whistling coming from behind the easel. "Ahem. Potter." he raised his eyebrow at Harry, who looked at him innocently. Draco narrowed his eyes and brought his attention back to the canvas, adding the outline of the face and hair with reference to Harry sitting on his stool.

oOo

Besides constantly having to deal with Harry, things were coming along pretty smoothly. He already had most of the face finished; nose, lips, hair, and eyebrows. Everything but his eyes, in which Draco was dreading terribly. He bit his lip as he observed the way that the different shades of green blended in the iris, and the glossy reflection of light.

"Stop blinking!" Draco complained. He walked over to Harry and got on his knee, leveling himself and looking into his eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's the ring? Aren't you going to propose?"

"Wha-?" Draco looked down and blushed. "Oh." He stood up quickly, brushing off his robes. "Stupid, Potter."

He walked back over to the easel, hiding his face behind the canvas and began to paint the eyes. First a light green, then dark green for shading, black for the pupil, and finally white for- Draco heard the whistling again. He bit his tongue, determined to ignore it this time.

 _Just breathe, Draco. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…_

 _ **Whistle**_

"Urgh!" Draco grabbed his wand. " _Immobulus!_ "

oOo

One last flick of the brush and…there! It was finished. Draco sighed and fell back into a chair, gazing proudly at the finished painting. It was _perfect_. Everything, from the mouth to the hair, was spot on.

Draco heard a muffled grunt from behind the easel. _Oops._ He remembered.

Draco got up from the chair and walked over to the stool in which a paralyzed Harry was perched upon, and chanted the counter-curse, his wand pointed at Harry.

Harry fell off the stool, scowling as Draco helped him up.

"Hey, you can't say I didn't try." Draco chuckled. "Besides, it's finished now." He grabbed Harry's elbow and lead him over to the canvas.

"That's pretty good."

"Haha. No. It's _perfect_." Draco corrected.

"Fine, it's _perfect_."

Draco smiled and attacked his boyfriend in a hug. "Thank you, Harry. You were an okay model."

"Never again." Harry laughed, hugging Draco back and planting a kiss in his blonde hair. "'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach.'"

Draco laughed. "You spent way too much time with Dumbledore."

 **The quotes you read in this fanfic (in order) were by unknown, Albert Einstein, Aesop (Aesop's Fables), and finally Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Thank you for reading! Please review! :D**


	10. Owl Post

**Sorry for not writing in a while, I've been a bit preoccupied! Here's a fluffy lil' fic to make it up to you! ^ 3 ^ Enjoy! (p.s: they're already together in this fic)**

In the quiet of the Gryffindor common room on a fine spring weekend-day, one Harry Potter lounges peacefully on the couch, half-asleep and listening to…

 _Silence._

Ah, just how lovely it is one cannot simply put into words; basking in the generous warm sunlight without a care in the world, breathing in the enticing fragrance of spring that lingers in and purifies the air, and the only sound to be heard is a dull buzz coming from the students far below on the grounds who are audacious enough to engage in conversation, or more so, activity.

Harry feels himself drifting slowly to sleep when he is aware of a constant tapping noise coming from in front of him. Reluctantly, one of his eyes pries open and he can see a small tawny owl at the window, beating its tiny feathered wings furiously to keep from plummeting down.

Harry grunts agitatedly but gets up nevertheless, walking towards the window and flinging it open. The school owl flutters in and perches itself upon the windowsill, giving Harry a tiny hoot of indignation. It sticks out one short leg in which a roll of parchment is tied to with red string. Harry removes it curiously, patting the owl on the head before unfurling the parchment.

Though the message is short, he recognizes the loopy cursive writing at once, and unconsciously a smile spreads across his face as he reads.

| _Hello, Harry._

 _I'm bored. What are you doing?_

 _D.M_

Harry chuckles and sits down at the small writing desk by the window. He grabs a quill and dips it into the ink pot, then scribbles down a short answer.

| _Hello Draco._

 _I'm writing to you. Why?_

 _H.P_

He blows on the ink to dry it a bit, then rolls and ties it with a bit of string that he finds inside of the drawer. He gets up and walks over to the tiny owl, still perched upon the sill with its foot out, waiting expectantly. He ties on the note and the owl swoops away. Harry waits patiently, pulling an armchair over from the fireplace to sit on. A few minutes later the little owl is once again gliding towards the open window, carrying a reply in which Harry unrolls.

| _Ha-ha, very clever. You've been hanging around the Weasel lately, haven't you? Your_ _penmanship is horrible!_

 _D.M_

 _P.S: You forgot the comma after 'Hello'._

Harry heaves a huff of indignation, much resembling the little owl, who clicks its beak now to remind Harry that his pen-friend must be waiting for a reply. Harry obliges, re-dipping the quill and scrawling over the parchment.

| _What did I say about calling my friends names? Besides, we both know all those petty insults is just a cover-up for how much you two actually have in common._

 _H.P_

 _P.S: Thanks for the English lesson._

This time Harry holds the message out and the little owl clamps it in its beak before soaring away enthusiastically, returning shortly afterwards with another note.

| _Yes, I can't get over all of the similarities. We both enjoy insulting each other and share company with the same pinhead._

 _D.M_

Harry glares at the piece of parchment for a moment and hands his own reply to the owl.

| _Huh, well if you_ enjoy _sharing company with said 'pinhead', wouldn't that just make you a pinhead yourself?_

 _H.P_

| _Nah, because the pinhead I'm talking about is funny and smart and extremely charming._

 _D.M_

| _I see… Anything else you'd like to tell me about this pinhead?_

 _H.P_

| _Well, I wonder if he'd fancy a cup of tea at Madame Puddifoot's with a certain ravishingly handsome companion?_

 _D.M_

| _I'm sure he'd be delighted if by 'ravishingly handsome companion' you mean you._

 _H.P_

| _There wasn't any other last I've heard. So that's a yes, I presume?_

 _D.M_

| _I'll meet you at the entrance hall._

 _H.P_

| _Can't wait._

 _D.M_

By this point if owls could roll their eyes, this one defiantly would. Harry sends him back to the Owlery, exhausted and puffing, and makes his own way through the portrait hole and down the corridors; _he_ has a date to attend to.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :D**


	11. Dinner at Malfoy Manor

**Hello! Just a quick note to let you know that I really appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten on my previous oneshots! It makes me really happy to know that people like my work! All the same, I've been having a bit of trouble trying to come up with good ideas for fics, so just a little reminder that you can request or supply prompts.**

 **Draco: *cough, cough* Can we move it along, here?**

 **Me: Sorry, Draco. Would you like to give the nice people a summary?**

 **Draco: No.**

 **Me: Okay! Here is an AU! In which Harry is going to Malfoy manor for dinner to meet Draco's parents. There is still magic, but everyone is** **ordinary** **and Draco didn't play quidditch…idk, I just altered it :P Enjoy! ^3^**

"Stop worrying, Harry! It's going to be fun."

Harry wasn't convinced. He frantically attempted to smoothen his unruly mop of hair as Draco opened the door to Malfoy manor. They stepped inside, and Draco shut the door behind them. "Well, this is it. Not very cozy, huh?"

The interior of the manor was dimly lit and decorated in a regal fashion. Candles flickered in their elegant sconces, illuminating the polished surfaces of tables and the pictures on them; a large, silver-framed mirror reflected the inkiness of the hallway in an almost ghostly manner; a carpet extended over the cold stone floor, so thin that it barely effected the sound of Draco's echoing footsteps as he led Harry through to the drawing room.

The room was empty when they entered, with that same eerie majestic atmosphere but for a dazzling chandelier hanging high above on the ceiling. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll just be a moment." Draco said, disappearing into darkness.

oOo

"Mother," Draco addressed the woman sitting at her dressing table. "Harry is here. You _did_ have a word with father, I presume?" Narcissa flicked her wand, changing the color of her nails to a darker shade of red. "Not yet, dear. I thought I would catch him at his study before he went down." She examined the glossy enamel thoughtfully, then flicked her wand once more to dry it.

"I'll go now," she said, standing up. "We'll be down in a moment, darling."

Draco nodded his thanks, descending down the staircase again, while Narcissa walked a little ways down the hall, turning through a doorway.

"Lucius, they are here." Narcissa informed her husband upon entering the study. Lucius sighed wearily, setting down the book that he was reading. Narcissa shot him a concerned look. "Do _try_ and be polite to him, dear. You've always been so unpleasant around Draco's…friends."

"Whatever are you taking about, Narcissa?" Mr. Malfoy put on a mock-innocent expression, standing up from his chair. "If Mr. Potter is good enough for our son, then he is certainly alright with me."

"Well that's very good of you to say, Lucius."

"After-all, not every half-blood is a stuck-up repulsive little squib." then to himself he snarled, "But I suppose that's to be proven later."

Narcissa walked back to the door. "They are in the drawing room, Lucius, but first I must check on the house elves and make sure that everything is prepared." She gave him a final warning look before heading down to the kitchen.

Mr. Malfoy stood in front of the mirror, straightening his cutaway coat and throwing a leer at himself for good measure. He turned, walking briskly, and as an afterthought, grabbed his large and intimidating serpent cane by the door.

oOo

Harry drummed his fingers anxiously on the cushion of the loveseat, until Draco reached out and grabbed his hand, stilling them. "Enough fussing, they're going to love you."

Harry sighed doubtfully. "And if they don't?"

" _I_ still will."

Harry couldn't help but grin, bringing their hands to his lips and placing a kiss on Draco's knuckles.

"Well, well." Mr. Malfoy's cold, drawling voice interrupted. Harry turned scarlet. "Please, do excuse me. Quite awkward on my part, I assure you."

"Father," Draco said, and he and Harry stood up.

"Oh, no need," Lucius walked towards the armchair opposite them and settled himself in it. Draco sat, pulling on Harry's arm so that he sat too. Mr. Malfoy's eyes lingered upon Harry, an unimpressed expression on his face. "And you must be Harry Potter," he drawled. "Ah, yes. Draco's told us all about you. What a… _pleasure_ to finally meet you."

With much reluctance he stuck out his hand, which Harry shook and afterwards quickly replaced with Draco's hand. Mr. Malfoy glanced at their entwined fingers with a look of great disapproval. Just then Narcissa entered the room.

"Pardon me, I was checking up in the kitchen." She seated herself in an armchair by her husband. "It's almost ready, I expect."

"Thank you again for inviting me over."

Narcissa beamed at Harry. "Think nothing of it. In fact, it really was quite overdue."

Mr. Malfoy's eye twitched in the slightest. "Draco has told me in the past, I'm sure, but I seem to have forgotten," he began. "Tell me…What is it you do, exactly?"

Harry cleared his throat softly; it was quite dry. "I'm training to become an auror, sir." he replied.

"Hmm…Interesting, indee—"

"—you'll make a lovely auror, I'm sure." Narcissa spoke quickly, determined to cut off any snide follow-up of her husband's; Harry murmured his thank you; Mr. Malfoy huffed silently; Draco shot his father a pleading look. "I did tell you, didn't I? How Harry used to be Gryffindor quidditch captain at school?"

"Yes…quidditch…" Lucius sneered. "I do wish you had tried out for Slytherin team, Draco. You would have made a delightful seeker, as I always sai—"

"—Yes, father, I know," Draco said through gritted teeth. Lucius smiled politely. "I'm simply stating that if you had been on the team, there would have been no chance for Gryffindor." They glared daggers at each other.

… **..**

….

"Those flobberworms, you know?"

Everyone stared at Harry.

"I mean—er…"

"Shall we begin dinner soon?" Draco inquired a bit too brightly.

"Ah, yes. To the dining room?" Narcissa stood up, and the others mimed her action gratefully.

oOo

"They hated me!" Harry buried his face in his hands. Draco patted him on the back reassuringly. "No they didn't."

"Yes, _they did_." Harry groaned. Draco placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder. "No, listen," he prised Harry's hand's away.

"My father is a picky, no-nonsense, fault-finding kind of man." Draco explained. "But that's only because he wants the best for me. I have to admit, he's been right about everyone else; they backed off at first glance...but you," he brushed some loose strands of hair out of Harry's eyes. "He couldn't scare you off. I don't know if he realizes it just yet, but you aren't like the others. And with time he'll come around, but you've got to continue proving to him that you care." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You _do_ care, don't you?"

"Of course I care!" Harry replied explicitly, and sighed. "I care about _you_ …so all I've got to do now is prove it…to your father…yeah…" he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

"It'll be easier than it sounds, trust me." Draco decided. "You're forgetting that he lives with my mother," he grinned. "She can be very persuasive sometimes."

Harry chuckled, gazing at Draco. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

Draco sighed inwardly; being affectionate was a lot of work.

"I know. I love you, too."

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! :D**


	12. The Conclusion of a Writer's Block

_***knock, knock***_

Harry waited patiently and heard muffled footsteps before the door opened. "Harry, I didn't know you were coming over." Draco greeted him, clearly surprised.

Harry grinned. "Are you busy right now?" He inquired. Draco shook his head. "No, why?"

Harry's grin grew wider and he stuck out his hand to Draco. "Would you come with me, please?" Draco eyed Harry suspiciously. "Come where, exactly?"

"Surprise." Harry replied simply. "Yeah?" Draco took Harry's hand, almost reluctantly. "Okay…"

Without warning, Harry turned and Disapparated neatly to a grassy hill-side; the sky was a light blue and scattered with fluffy white clouds; a blanket was already waiting for them, stretched out on the flat ground between two identical sloping hills which towered over them on either side.

Draco stumbled a bit, caught off-guard by the sudden Apparition, but recovered quickly at the sight of the landscape before him. He turned to Harry, puzzled. "Why are we here again?"

Harry chuckled, taking Draco's hand in his again and leading him towards the blanket. "Just thought it might be fun to take a little break from life, you know?" He sat down on the blanket, pulling Draco down with him. "Not really. What made you think of this?" Draco gestured around at the place.

Harry shrugged, laying back on the blanket and resting his head on his arms. He gazed up at the sky, closing his eyes blissfully and sighed. Draco joined him soon after, apparently dismissing Harry's sudden odd behavior as if he weren't surprised.

They watched the clouds for a minute or so, arguing over what they looked like, when a harp began to play in the distance. They sat up and looked around.

Just then a rainbow glimmered across the sky, and the figure of Albus Dumbledore emerged from the hilltop on the right. The old man stood for a moment, his long white hair and beard sweeping with the breeze, then he dabbed quite unexpectedly as a million chickens fell from the sky, littering the ground and causing quite a ruckus.

Draco and Harry leapt up to the sound of high pitched cackling laughter. _Oh no…I know that laugh…_ Harry thought, then turned around to find his suspicion to be true.

Lord Voldemort stood atop the opposite hill from the one in which Dumbledore was still dabbing on, cackling evilly as the dark mark flew into the air. He did a backflip, striking a pose, and muffins began to roll down the hill.

"Harry! Run!" Hermione and Ron were rolling towards them on one of the muffins, but their warning was too late. A stampede of angry muffins smashed Harry to the ground, taking his life mercilessly. "NO!" Draco screamed, running to him as tears rolled down his face. Hermione flicked her wand, transfiguring his tears into strawberries as they thudded to the ground.

"We will always remember you, Harry." Ron squeaked, for he was beginning to turn into a rabbit. "The Boy Who Lived to defeat Voldemort…well we thought…" he glanced at the cackling figure on the hill and dove into the ground, dragging Harry's body with him.

"You really did take a break from life..." Draco sighed, then he and Hermione sat down and he braided her hair.

 **Sorry for the odd randomness! I've had a bad case of writers block and I really needed to be a bit crazy(er)…Oh well :P**


	13. Baby-sitting

**I gO BAcK TO SCHoOL iN 5 dAyS \\(*0*)/ I'm going to try my best to keep up with my writing, but I don't know if they'll be coming as often :/** _ **Aaanyways…**_

 **I** _ **loved**_ **writing 'Tire-Swing' and 'Story Time' because it's so cute the way some kids interact with adults, so I've written this lil' fic where Draco and Harry are baby-sitting for Ron and Hermione! It was super fun to write, as always! Enjoy :D**

"So, we're going to be baby-sitting for Hermione and Ron today."

Draco almost spit his mouthful of coffee all over the daily prophet. He swallowed and spluttered for a moment. "Since when?!"

"Since yesterday, don't you remember?" Harry replied nonchalantly, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek and peering at the headline of the newspaper; something about a sudden crop up of muffin-feeding chickens; complete rubbish.

"No, I don't remember!" Draco spat indignantly, as Harry sat down in the chair beside him. "How could you agree to watch those—those little _terrors_ for them?!" He gaped at Harry.

"Their only kids, Draco. They won't hurt you."

" _Only kids_?" Draco scowled. "They're a pair of little monstrosities, those little freaks!"

Harry shot him a reprimanding look. "They are not. They're my best friend's children."

"That's what I just said!" Draco crossed his arms. "Anyway, what's so important to Granger and the weasel that they have to drop them on _us_?" he inquired, careful to refrain using the term 'mud blood'; he'd learned his lesson before.

"They haven't gone on a proper date for years now and I insisted they take a break for the evening." Harry replied.

Draco screwed up his face. "And where are we going to live afterwards?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

oOo

Draco was laying on the couch, savoring the last moments of peace before _they_ arrived, when the tornado alarm went off.

 _Aright_. The doorbell rang.

Draco almost fell off the couch, stumbling to his feet as he heard the door open and familiar voices exchanging their greetings. Setting his jaw, he marched down the hall to join them.

"Granger, Weasley," he nodded in what he presumed a polite manner; he was busy eyeing the two shorter creatures standing beside them. Weasley looked as if he just managed a smile, but Granger, however, was positively beaming; it must _really_ have been a long time.

"Now, you two be on your _best_ behavior!" she bent down and hugged the odd little creatures, then grabbed Weasley's arm. "Oh, thank you so much, you two! You're sure you don't mind?"

"Absolutely not! You guys have fun and stay out as late as you like." Harry insisted, opening the door for them. They bid their good-byes, Granger chatting excitedly to her husband as they walked to their car, and Harry closed the door.

"Where did the other one go?" Draco asked, turning around to find the girl standing alone in the corner timidly. "Come on, Rose," Harry took her hand. "Let's go find Hugo."

"So what do these things eat?" Draco asked as he followed Harry.

"Kindly refer to them as 'Rose' and 'Hugo', please." said Harry. "And they eat anything."

"Sounds like the weasel's children." Draco snorted, but Harry didn't seem to notice this remark; Hugo popped out from behind an armchair in the living room. "BOO!" he shouted. "Did I scare you, Uncle Harry?"

"You sure did!" Harry tickled Hugo's neck playfully, making him squeal and duck behind the chair again. Draco disciplined himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go make dinner now." He said, but as he turned away Harry's hand caught his wrist, spinning him back around. "No cooking tonight, we can order takeout."

"Takeout is so undignified! I don't mind cooking," Draco attempted to wriggle his wrist free but failed.

"What about pizza? You like pizza, don't you Draco?"

"Don't patronize me you git."

Harry grinned. "Pizza then?"

"Fine."

oOo

"—Wheee!" Harry dropped Rose onto the couch, where she bounced and giggled. "Again!" she cried, for the fifteenth time.

"Again?!" Harry plopped down on an armchair beside her. "I'm too tired! But Draco will, won't you?"

"Sorry? I don't fling children around the room for entertainment."

Harry laughed. Rose bounced off the couch, looking up at Draco. "Pretty pwease?"

"And there's the Granger in her." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, please?" Harry aided Rose.

"Oh, _alright_ , Harry, if it'll make you happy!" Draco snapped, exasperated. Rose raised her arms, wearing a triumphant face un-unnervingly like her mother. After shooting a deploring glare at her (which only made her smile wider) he picked her up and dropped her onto the couch. She didn't look remotely pleased.

"You're supposed to _throw_ her onto the couch, not sit her down gently." Harry rectified. Draco ground his teeth and picked up the expectant little girl once more, _throwing_ her onto the couch, and this time when she bounced onto the cushions she giggled and clapped her hands gleefully. "Again!"

"No."

Rose looked directly into his eyes and glared at him fiercely; Draco's heart stopped and he recoiled slightly. Only when Harry exploded in fits of laughter did Rose smile and chuckle sweetly, raising her arms and repeating herself: "Again!"

Draco did as he was told.

oOo

 _ ***ding, dong!***_

Harry and Hugo raced to the door exclaiming "Yay PIZZA!". Rose stood beside Draco smiling sweetly as he inched backwards into the dining room. Harry and Hugo bounded into the room and Harry set down two steaming boxes of pizza onto the table.

They were just starting on the second box when Draco got up to get a glass of milk. He opened the fridge, removing the jug of milk, and heard soft scampering footsteps behind him. Reluctantly he closed the door and turned around; Rose was standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked her suspiciously, setting the jug on the counter. Rose walked further into the kitchen. "May I have a cup, too?" she asked. Draco nodded, removing two glasses from the cupboard.

Rose clambered onto a stool at the island, and Draco sat down on the one opposite her, pouring them each a glass of milk. "Thank you," she said, taking a sip from her cup. They drank quietly for a moment, before Rose set down her half-finished glass and stared at him thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly.

"Do you love my Uncle Harry?" she asked finally. Draco startled. "Do I—yes, of course I do. Why?"

She gazed at him. "If you love him, why won't you marry him?" She looked genuinely confused, her wide eyes burning into him. Draco was slightly taken aback by this question. "I would marry him if he asked me to, but that hasn't happened just yet…Why do you want to know?" he raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

Rose just smiled at him, then leaned in conspirationally and whispered, "Maybe _you_ should take the first step." She patted the back of his hand and slipped off of her stool, skipping away again and leaving Draco staring blankly into thin air. _What just happened?_

oOo

"You should go on dates more often!" Hugo laughed as Weasley helped him into his coat. They all laughed; even Draco, although his was much softer. "We had a marvelous time, thank you so much you two!" Granger sighed blissfully, and Draco allowed her to hug him after Harry. "Thanks, mate." Weasley shook his hand. "Geez, its late!" he exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "We'd better get these kids to bed, 'Mione!"

Hugo and Rose groaned as they were shuffled out the door, although Draco could have sworn that Rose winked at him when she caught his eye. Harry closed the door with an exhausted sigh. "I'm beat! You?" Draco nodded distractedly. "Are you blushing?" Harry inquired, grinning slightly at him.

"No, it's chilly outside tonight!" Draco said, perhaps a bit defensively. Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders as they walked to their bedroom. "So it was pretty fun after all, huh?" Draco looked away indignantly. "I guess." He said simply, shrugging nonchalantly. Harry laughed, then left for the bathroom to change.

It was midnight and Harry was sound asleep, his breathing heavy and even, but Draco was wide awake, deep in thought. He couldn't get the image of Rose out of his head, so innocent and naïve, and yet so…Mature? Wise? Unusual?

He was drifting off, but just before he fell asleep he remembered her words to him. He smiled as slumber captured him.

Maybe he _would_ take the first step…

 **You probably guessed it, but Draco is the one who proposes and they get married and live happily ever after! …And babysit for Ron and Hermione many more times ;) Thank you for reading! Please review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't really know what to name this fic…Enjoy! :D**

"Daddy? Dad, wake up."

Harry groans and stirs, aware of the soft whispering in his ear. It's still pitch dark out and Harry glances at the alarm clock; 2:57.

He rubs his bleary eyes and his vision fixes upon the dark figure of a little boy in a pair of blue pajamas, his raven hair all mussed up and a troubled look on his face.

"Albus? Is there something the matter?" he whispers to him, careful not to disturb his sleeping husband. The seven year old nods, plopping down to rest on Harry's chest, and mumbles "nightmare…"

Harry frowns, his hand coming up to stroke his son's hair. "A nightmare?"

Albus nods.

"What was it about?"

"It was…it was about this…I don't remember." Albus scrunches up the fabric of Harry's shirt with his hands. "But it was scary."

"Hmm…that used to happen to me, too." Harry assures him, his voice low and comforting. "But you've got to remember that it's just a dream. Nothing can ever hurt you in this house, I promise."

Albus nods again, a yawn escaping from his lips. Harry smiles. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"I don't want to go back to the room. It's dark and scary." Albus whispers.

Harry pats Albus on the back. "That's alright. You can sleep here tonight, okay?" Albus nods thankfully, snuggling between his parents on the comfy king-sized mattress. It's barely a moment or two before Harry can hear the deep, even breaths as the little boy falls asleep.

oOo

"Hey Al? Albus?"

Albus stirs sleepily, burying deeper into the blankets. "Albus, are you in here?"

Albus groans, his eyes opening reluctantly to see a figure in the doorway. "Scorp? Is that you?" he mumbles, sitting up slightly. The figure nods and steps into the room; the moonlight from the window splashes over him, illuminating soft blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius whispers. "Why are you sleeping with Father and Dad?"

"Nightmare. Did you have one, too?" Albus replies sleepily. Scorpius shakes his head. "I woke up when Smokey jumped onto the bunk bed."

Albus notices now the familiar Scottish deerhound sitting quietly in the corner by Scorpius, his silvery grey fur blending seamlessly into the shadows. "You should come sleep here with us." Albus suggests, shifting slightly and patting on the mattress beside him. "Really?" Scorpius crawls onto the bed carefully.

"Yeah," Albus replies. "Smokey! Here, boy, come here!" He whispers, patting the mattress enthusiastically. The old dog hops up gracefully, curling up at the foot of the bed.

"How long 'till Lily joins us, do you think?" Albus chuckles. "Do you think James'll come, too?"

"I doubt it, he's almost eleven years old. I don't think eleven year olds sleep with their parents." Scorpius reasons.

"I dunno…" Albus yawns. "G'night, Scorp. See you in the morning."

"Or maybe in a few minutes or so."

oOo

"Psst! Guys? What are you doing here?"

Scorpius and Albus watch sleepily as the figure emerges from the doorway to reveal James and his untidy raven hair.

"Get in." Albus says simply, plopping back down into the pillows. Scorpius sighs and plops down too.

"Sorry—?"

"Get in." Albus repeats, holding open the blankets. James laughs silently at his little brother. "I'm way too old for _that_ , Al."

Albus huffs. "Okay, sleep well!"

"No, fine, just wait!" James crawls into bed beside his brothers. Albus throws him a smug look. "Just what are the two of you doing here anyway?" James inquires.

"Sleeping. Well, _was_ sleeping." Albus replies.

"Albus had a nightmare and Smokey woke me up." Scorpius supplies. James stares at the dog curled at the foot of the bed.

"Good night, guys." Albus says, turning to lay on his side.

"More like _good morning_ …" Scorpius mumbles with a tired laugh.

oOo

A chubby, soft little hand rests itself on Draco's cheek. "Fadder, up!"

"Hmm?" Draco's eyes squint open at the little toddler with short red hair and large brown eyes, her arms raised in a request as she repeats "Up!"

Draco, used to these after hour visits from their youngest, lifts her up onto the bed. She crawls over him, snuggling into his side.

But surely Lily doesn't take up _that_ much space?

Draco turns his head curiously, startled to see the entire house-hold—including their dog, Smokey—resting peacefully in his and Harry's bed. He sits and stares, perplexed for a moment, until little hands take his arm and he lay back down again.

Draco cuddles Lily in his arms, planting a kiss in her hair. He hears her breathing become even and slow, humming a little with each exhale; a little quirk of hers.

It's rather odd, perhaps, but Draco can recognize all of them; Harry, now all the way on the other side of the mattress, and his deep, low breathing. Albus, a snorer. James, humming much like his sister. And Scorpius, his breathing so quiet you can hardly hear it.

Draco closes his eyes—the sun is beginning to slowly rise in the sky—and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

oOo

 **Bonus:**

Harry awakens in the morning to the hushed tones of the boys playing in their room down the hall and soft lips placing tiny kisses all over his face. He smiles and opens his eyes. "Good morning."

Draco smiles, kissing Harry's nose. "Good morning. Slept well last night?"

"Mhmm." Harry replies, snuggling under Draco's arm lazily. "You?"

Draco laughs. "Good…I wonder how Albus, James, Scorpius, Lily and Smokey slept."

Harry sighs, slightly confused. "Albus had a nightmare and slept here last night."

"Yes, I know. He wasn't the only one."

"You had a nightmare, too?" Harry inquires sleepily.

"No." Draco chuckles. "You mean you didn't notice Scorpius or Smokey or James or Lily?"

"What? They all slept here last night?"

Draco nods, sitting up as Lily totters into the room carrying her teddy bear. "Eat, please?" she points towards the kitchen hopefully. Draco scoops her up, kissing her cheek. "Okay, Lils', we'll go make breakfast now."

"Yay, yummys!" Lily cries gleefully as Draco carries her down the hall.

Harry sighs contentedly, rolling out of bed and stretching from a good night's sleep.

 **Thank you so much for reading! School officially begins again for me tomorrow :O I will still be bringing you more one shots—maybe not as often, but I'll try my best! Please review! :D**


	15. Gamer

It was very late, around 3 p.m. for sure, and the only light in the small apartment was coming from the harsh brightness of the television screen.

Draco was sitting crisscross on the floor in front of the couch with a game controller in his hands, completely numb to his surroundings and entirely absorbed into the video game; _Call of Duty: Black Ops III_.

He operated the silver game controller hastily. His fingers were little robots, pressing the right buttons in the right order.

…And he was _about to win_ …

" _Damn it!_ "

Draco snapped into consciousness; a zombie had just attacked him from behind. _Why_ was he always playing the Nightmares mode?

He dropped the controller on the ground, jumping up as if it had just burned him.

He grabbed a cushion from the couch and bombarded his face underneath it to keep him from raging out loud.

While Draco was occupied in his determination to find the worst curse-word possible, Harry stumbled sleepily into the living room.

He stared blankly for a moment at the blonde, who appeared to be having a muffled tantrum, pounding his fists into the couch. Harry walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Draco looked up and Harry flinched at the sight of him; there were bags under his eyes and his hair was a monstrosity. His clothes were a wrinkled mess, as he hadn't stopped to change into his night clothes, and his eyes were glazed over.

Draco blinked several times before finally surfacing, and jumped with a tiny squeal when he noticed Harry. He clutched his heart. "What are—did I wake you up?"

"No, I was going to get a glass of water." Harry sat down beside Draco on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to be so loud."

Harry blinked. "I said you didn't wake me, Draco." He was becoming concerned. "Don't you think it's time for a break? You've been at this game since seven this morning."

Draco squinted at the wall behind Harry, apparently calculating.

"That's twenty-one hours straight." Harry supplied. Draco grunted what must have been an " _oh._ "

Harry got up. "Come on, Dray, you need sleep."

Draco yawned and mumbled something, sliding off of the couch and sitting back on the floor. He reached for the controller, but Harry grabbed it and held it out of reach.

" _Hey_! Please, no," Draco reached up for it. "Lemme try one more time? Just one more go at this level."

"Draco this obsession is _not healthy_!" Harry protested.

Draco pouted and crossed his arms. "I was winning. And you should have seen it, and I would have won if that _stupid-freaky-friggin-y-zombie-man…"_ Now Draco was just rambling tiredly. His eyelids seemed to be getting heavier as he mumbled, and he started leaning sideways hazardously.

Harry set the controller on the coffee table and went to pick him up, when suddenly Draco's eyes popped open and he snatched the controller.

"Hey!" Harry said, reaching for him quickly.

Draco dodged him, laughing manically and scrambling onto the couch and away from Harry. He sat on the top of the back of the sofa and began working the controls on the gamer so quickly that Harry was sure he wasn't even achieving anything.

By this point, Draco was laughing too hard to even use the controller at all; his grip slackened and it slipped out of his hand.

Harry shut off the television and walked over to his poor Draco laughing hysterically on the couch. "Sshh, Dray. Calm down…"

Eventually Draco's laughter subsided. He stared at Harry with tired blue eyes.

Harry's heart melted; Draco just looked so adorable. He took Draco's arm and pulled him upwards. Draco leaned on Harry's side with his head resting on his shoulder and walked with him into the bedroom.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco mumbled, sliding into his night clothes and crawling into bed. Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "You're welcome."

From now on, there would be no more video games after ten.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little AU! It feels like forever since the last fic…I guess school does that to you, though =P Also, you've probably guessed it already, but I know** _ **nothing**_ **about gaming sooo =D Please review! ^ 3^**


	16. Potions Class

Professor Snape entered the potions classroom one morning, his black robes whirling about him dramatically and drawing the attention of his students.

He flicked his wand at the black board and neat, cursive writing began to appear.

"Today you will master the process of brewing a simple pepper-up potion." He began, in his usual mundane tone, surveying the classroom with glaring eyes. "I only hope that it is simple _enough_ …for the few less gifted among the class."

His eyes lingered upon a dark haired boy, who seemed to struggle in keeping a straight face.

"…as such, I will be pairing you up in twos for this class. Check the blackboard, locate your partner, and begin brewing." Severus whisked behind his desk and sat down to grade some essays.

Harry sighed, following the other students towards the blackboard and finding his name on the list:

 _Blaise Zabini & Pansy Parkinson…_

 _Dean Thomas & Theodore Knott…_

 _Hermione Granger & Susan Bones…_

 _Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy…_

Harry's heart jumped in his chest.

 _Draco Malfoy?! Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy?_

Harry found himself watching a certain blonde Slytherin make his way up to the black board, scanning the list over once, twice, three times, with a scowl on his face. There was no mistaking it.

He cleared his throat and turned towards Harry for a moment, before tearing indignantly towards an empty desk in the back of the classroom. Harry followed, only just keeping the spring out of his steps.

Draco had already set up the cauldron on top of the desk and was getting out his Potions textbook. Harry retrieved his book from his bag and began to rifle through to page two-hundred thirty-eight, where the large bold title read ' **Pepper-up Potion** '.

Draco, apparently deciding not to acknowledge his new partner, snapped his book shut and headed towards the ingredient storage room. Harry wondered whether or not he should go help him. He wouldn't want to seem lazy, after all.

Harry stood up and followed Draco into the small cupboard, ignoring how Draco's lip curled upwards in annoyance, and consulted his book for the list of ingredients.

 _Three small bicorn horns_

 _Mandrake root_

 _Wart cap Powder_

 _Knotgrass_

Easy enough. Harry retrieved the Wart cap powder from the lowest shelf, blowing a layer of dust off of the flask and placing it in the basket where Draco had already collected the Knotgrass.

Harry didn't know what a bicorn horn looked like, so he checked under the label 'B'.

 _Baneberry, Bat spleen, Blowfly…_ It wasn't there.

"Hey, what does a bicorn horn look like?" Harry asked, watching Draco sift through the odd jars of different sizes. Draco didn't look up, but at least he answered him.

"Try looking under 'H', for horns." He stated matter-of-factly, a tone Harry was familiar with Hermione.

"Thanks." Harry said, searching the shelf.

Draco faltered—just a tiny bit—but he shook it off quickly. He didn't care that Harr— _Potter—_ was acting suspiciously nice towards him. He began searching under 'R' for Mandrake root.

"Found it!" Harry announced happily, shaking the small jar which emitted a rattling sound. He put it inside the basket and turned around to see Draco reaching helplessly for the bottle of Mandrake root on a high shelf.

"Allow me," Harry said, and with a smirk, he reached up easily and retrieved it from the shelf.

Draco snatched it, mumbling under his breathe, and headed back towards their desk. Harry grabbed the basket of ingredients and followed him.

oOo

They'd worked in silence for the first few minutes, each trying their best not to pay attention to the other.

Harry chopped the Knotgrass carefully as Draco stirred the bubbling purple concoction in the cauldron. In a way, they actually made pretty good partners.

"Potter," Draco broke the silence, but with a commanding tone. "Hand me the Wart cap powder."

Harry sighed. "You could try ' _please_ ' for once in your life."

Draco glared at him and crossed his arms. " _P-lease_."

Harry pursed his lips and handed Draco the Wart cap powder. "And now?"

Draco ignored him, measuring the right amount of powder and adding it to the cauldron.

"What do you say, Draco?" Harry teased, noticing how Draco tried to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks at the use of his first name.

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbled.

"See? Wasn't so hard."

Harry was about to add the Knotgrass to the cauldron but Draco grabbed his wrist quickly in alarm.

"No, don't!"

They blinked at each other for a moment, Draco's face flushing a bright Gryffindor red.

"I-I mean, you can't add that yet. It will explode." He released Harry's wrist, thrusting one of the bicorn horns into his palm instead. "Add that and stir seven times, counter clock-wise." He directed, somehow unable to say it with venom.

Harry dropped the bicorn horn into the potion, which turned blue and became still.

 _Lucky he knows what he's doing…_ Harry thought, stirring the potion.

oOo

During the next half hour, Harry couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Draco. Creepy— _definitely_ —but he couldn't help it.

Draco did everything with such grace, and despite that his hair was beginning to muss up from its usually perfect state, Harry was beginning to wonder if he was part Veela.

"Potter. _Potter_." Draco snapped. "Harry!"

Harry was brought back to reality. Draco was staring at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he demanded. He almost seemed nervous.

Harry groaned inwardly; he had hoped he hadn't noticed the staring.

"I—uhm…I was…" Harry stuttered.

"Never mind." Draco dismissed him. "The potion is finished. Hand me that flask?"

Harry handed it to him and Draco bottled up their pepper-up potion, which turned out to be the perfect shade of red.

"Are you coming?" Draco got up, a line of students were handing their potion samples to Professor Snape.

"Um, yeah."

Professor Snape examined their flask of red potion for a moment, his face as expressive as a rock. Then he dropped it into the pocket of his robes.

"Exceptional work." He stated simply. "You won't be needing it, I'll store it in the potions cupboard for you. Dismissed." He whirled around and left the classroom.

Harry and Draco shared an awkward silence. The truth was, they both seemed to sense that they hadn't quite despised working with one another…

"Meet me by the Whomping Willow?" Harry asked.

"Two-thirty, and don't be late."

 **It's not very good but I hope you enjoyed anyways! =D**


	17. The Shrieking Shack

**Hello, and Happy Halloween! I really wanted to write something for you guys as it's been forever since I've updated. I'm** _ **so, so**_ **sorry!**

 **Well, here it is ^ - ^ It's basically drarry fluff without plot :P Also, I decided to use a prompt that I found on Tumblr for this one. I can't find the original post so I don't know who made it though :/ I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: 95. "Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween."**

 _Halloween_.

Draco sighed, staring up at the velvet curtains of his four-poster. He was not looking forward to the celebrations.

He'd known it was a big mistake to come back for his 8th year. Unless he was sleeping or in class, he was dodging hexes and jinxes from less-forgiving students in the corridors. Since the beginning of the year, he'd discovered countless new hide-outs, more than he'd ever thought existed in the old castle.

But possibly worse than that, all 8th years, no matter the house they were in, had to share common room and dormitories. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, all living in the same nest. It was preposterous!

Although, 8th years didn't have a dress code…and Draco had to admit that it wasn't as cold and lonely as the dungeons had been.

Draco listened to the breathing and the snores.

Perhaps, he could slip out of the castle before breakfast. Make his escape before the others awoke. It wasn't like anyone would miss him after all. They'd just assume that he was in hiding from some bat bogey hex or something.

Yes, that was what he was going to do.

Draco got out of bed, as quietly as possible, and snuck towards his trunk. He changed into a white button up with a grey cardigan and dark slacks, lacing up his trainers quickly.

He grabbed his book bag and left the dormitory quietly. Now it was just a matter of where to go. He walked along the flagstone corridor, which was illuminated by wall torches, peeking into the empty rooms as he went. Students were sure to find him eventually if he stayed inside the castle…

The Whomping Willow? True, nobody would look for him there. Then again, he'd probably just get himself impaled by a wild branch or something…

The Shrieking Shack? Hey, that's not a bad idea… Everybody just _assumed_ that it was haunted. Draco knew better, of course. He'd ventured there many times before. Nobody would think twice about it.

The Shrieking Shack it was, then.

oOo

The old wooden door whined as Draco pushed it open. It was colder inside the shack than it was outside. Draco didn't mind, though, and he closed the door behind him. Tiny dust particles floated in the air, and there were cobwebs. Oh yes, plenty of those, indeed.

The stairs creaked beneath his shoes as Draco made his way up to the second floor. That was where he usually would hang out. He'd fixed the broken down piano residing there. Well, as best as he could, that is. It was still quite dusty, and a bit out of tune, but it was fun to play nevertheless.

Draco reached the door at the top of the stairs. When he tried the knob, it was locked. This was very strange. As far as Draco knew, nobody visited the Shrieking Shack but him. He took out his wand.

" _Alohomora._ " He mumbled, and the lock clicked. He pushed open the door, startled and surprised to see a familiar brunette sitting in the corner of the room. They blinked at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco inquired, putting his wand away.

"I could ask the same of you, Malfoy." Potter stated.

Draco sighed wearily, "I thought you knew this place was _haunted_." He used finger quotation marks for the last word.

Potter snorted, "And you believe that?"

"Not me. I come here all the time." Draco replied.

There was silence…

"So what are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked again. He set his bag on the floor as it was becoming quite heavy.

" _Not_ that it's any of your business, but I just wanted to get away for a while."

Draco hadn't actually expected him to answer.

"Oh." he said simply.

"Oh." Potter mocked.

"This is your chance to escape." Draco informed him.

"You forget, Malfoy. _I_ got here first." Potter reminded.

"Of course. Well, I have no intentions on leaving." Draco sat on the floor beside his book bag.

"Fine," Potter said, "We'll just have to _share_ , then."

"Fine."

Draco rummaged through his book bag and retrieved his book.

Harry wasn't staring at Malfoy.

He picked up a broken piece of glass from beside him and began to carve a stick figure into the floor boards. Dull scraping noises filled the room.

"Didn't think to bring a toy, Potter?"

Harry smirked but continued carving. Malfoy tapped his fingers on the cover of his book.

"Give that to me, Potter." he snapped, walking towards him with his hand out.

"I'm sorry, is this bothering you?" Harry goaded. Malfoy clenched his teeth.

"Give it, Potter."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No!_ "

" _Yes!_ "

They squabbled childishly until Malfoy became still quite suddenly.

"Sshh! What's that?" he put his finger to his lips.

"That's not going to work on me, Malf— _mphf!_ "

Malfoy clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, "I said s _sshhh!_ "

Harry startled, scrambling to remove Malfoy's hand from his face.

"Stop it, Potter!" Draco whisper-yelled, "I hear something!"

Potter just _wouldn't stand still_. Finally, he threw him off of him. Draco straightened his cardigan indignantly.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?!" Potter complained, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Draco glared at him.

"I heard something!" he defended himself.

"That's rain, Malfoy! _Rain_!"

" _Rain_? Potter that could not have been rain!" Draco insisted.

"Alright, Malfoy, shall we just go and see, then?" Potter took the stairs to the third floor, and Draco followed him.

They reached the top to the balcony, and sure enough it was lightly raining.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Afraid the rain is going to get you?" Potter stepped out to the balcony.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco stammered, "I said that I heard _something_. I was just being vigilant."

"Yeah, a vigilant little craven." Potter laughed. It was a real, genuine laugh. The sound made Draco's heart race for reasons unknown.

"Malfoy, you never did tell me what you were doing here." Potter reminded him, breaking the silence.

"Right." Draco mumbled, leaning against the railing of the terrace, "Pretty much the same reason as you. That and, have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween."

Potter chuckled.

"Wait, were we just civil to each other?"

Harry looked at an invisible watch on his wrist, "Have been for about forty seconds. That's a new record."

" _New_ record? I wasn't aware that there was one in the first place." Draco commented.

"True." Harry agreed, "I guess there's no going back now, is there?"

"I guess not."

They listened to the sound of the rain.

"It's kind of…weird." Draco commented. Harry nodded in silent agreement.

"But in a good way."

 **Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed! Have a fun and safe Halloween! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't really know what to name this, but I apologize in advance! :P**

The shopping center buzzed with activity, as people rushed from shop to shop in search of the perfect gifts. Every window display was dusted with pearly white fake snow, some decorated with little figures of elves or reindeer. An enormous tree stood in the center of all of the shops, its boughs adorned with sparkling baubles and glittering tinsel.

Harry let out a drawn out sigh as he made his way slowly towards the fountain. He could hear the faint tune of a Christmas song playing overhead.

It seemed a bit ridiculous to purchase Christmas gifts this early in December, but Ron and Hermione had insisted that he come with them. Somewhere along the line, Harry had lost them into the sea of shoppers and decided to wait near the wish fountain until they had finished their shopping.

 _That could be a while…_ He thought to himself.

A single bag swayed by his side as Harry walked along. It held Hermione and Ron's presents, and a small snow globe that he bought for his dog Smokey, but that was all.

Ron's mother had offered Harry to join them for Christmas, but he politely declined. Mrs. Weasley would have her hands full enough, and Harry didn't want to impose. Plus, things had gotten awkward between him and Ginny after they split up.

To be completely honest, all Harry wanted was a simple, quiet Christmas this year.

Harry arrived at the fountain and sat down on one of the empty benches. The water sparkled magically, splashing down into the marble basin where dozens of tiny copper pennies lay. As he admired this aesthetic, he heard tiny snuffling coming from nearby.

He suddenly noticed a small boy, likely around four or five, sitting on the bench opposite to him. His blonde hair was all mussed up, and little tear tracks ran from his pale blue eyes and down his face.

Harry's brow furrowed as he looked around; the boy was by himself.

Harry stood up, and the little boy watched him approach.

"Hello," Harry addressed him, crouching down a bit, "Do you need help?"

The child nodded fretfully, swiping at his reddening eyes with his sleeve as fresh tears began to fall.

"I-It's okay, it's alright," Harry assured him quickly, "I can help you—uhm, I'm Harry. What's your name?"

The boy stuttered thickly, "Sco-scorpius."

"Okay, Scorpius, uh—who did you come here with?"

Scorpius sucked in a shaky breath, "My f-father."

Harry nodded, "Okay, um…here's what we'll do," he straightened and offered the child his hand, "If you'll just walk a short bit with me we can find your dad, sound good?"

Scorpius nodded and put his relatively tiny hand in Harry's. They walked over to the map nearby, and the boy peered up at the large board.

Harry studied the map carefully. He glanced down at the distressed child; Scorpius stared at the floor, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Harry had an idea, and fished out the small snow globe from inside his bag.

"Here," he said, handing it to the little boy, "You can have this if you'd like."

Scorpius sniffled and stared at the globe, "But isn't that your gift?" he asked uncertainly.

"It was only for my dog. I can get another one easily. Here," Harry handed it to him.

"T-thank you." Scorpius shook the globe and watched the little white speckles sink slowly to the bottom again.

 _That should keep him occupied…_ Harry thought, mentally locating a route on the map.

" _Aha_." Harry murmured to himself, drawing the boy's attention.

"Did you find him?!" Scorpius asked in a small voice.

"Uh-huh. See this black dot?" Harry pointed out, and Scorpius nodded.

"That's where we are right now, but if we walk all the way up here," Harry traced an imaginary line on the map, "We can wait there for your father to come and pick you up."

The little boy nodded, shyly grasping Harry's hand again. The two of them set off, and Harry concentrated hard on not losing the small child into the crowd; he couldn't quite place it, but the boy seemed oddly familiar.

They continued to walk past the shops; Scorpius's grip tightened more fiercely onto Harry's hand with each passing minute.

Harry watched him from the corner of his eyes while searching around for something to divert the boy's attention to.

"Ooh, look at the toy engine!" Harry pointed hopefully towards a store front, where a tiny locomotive swerved along a track and emitted puffs of smoke.

Scorpius watched the train for a while, but it didn't seem to calm him in any way. Harry pursed his lips and they continued to walk.

There was a claw machine ahead; didn't kids go crazy over those things?

"Hey, look at that," Harry pointed, "Have you ever won one of those?"

The boy's eyes brightened, if only in the slightest, and he shook his head.

They stopped in front of the machine, which was filled with a jumble of stuffed toy animals. Scorpius's eyes were fixed immediately upon a small reindeer plushy. Harry chuckled.

"Want to try it?" He offered, producing a quarter from his wallet. Scorpius eyed the coin, but shook his head in polite obedience.

 _Hmm…_

"Watch this," Harry declared, with an air of determination, "I'm going to get that whale over in the corner."

Scorpius looked at him dubiously but did not say anything. Harry inserted the quarter into the machine and the yellow lights flickered on from inside; he directed the control stick for a while, and on the third try the claw attached itself to the little reindeer.

Scorpius watched with wide eyes as the claw dropped the plushy into the prize box.

"Aw," Harry said, retrieving the toy from the machine and frowning in fake disappointment. "Oh well," He decided with a sigh, "I don't suppose you'd have it, would you?"

Scorpius smiled, shy but thankful, and Harry's heart melted as he handed him the plushy.

 _Enough dawdling, already! The kid's father must be worried sick._ Harry reminded himself. He looked around to get back a sense of how much farther they had left. Remembering the map, it should only be a short distance ahead.

The two resumed their pursuit, and Harry was determined for no more interruptions.

oOo

It took perhaps four minutes tops until they reached central management, where Harry informed 'Robert' of the situation.

In a matter of moments the door to the room swung open. Harry turned around to see—

" _Malfoy_?" his eyes widened.

Scorpius jumped up from the chair that he had been sitting in and ran towards him. Malfoy kneeled and held him—his _son_ —in a tight embrace.

It was _Malfoy_. Harry couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen him since graduation. When did he become this tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and extremely attractive, man?

With a _kid?!_

" _Oh, Scorpius, I'm sorry. So,_ so _sorry, love."_ Malfoy murmured softly, " _Please, forgive me._ "

"It's ok," came Scorpius's muffled reply, "Harry helped me find you."

This brought Malfoy's attention to the brunette standing by them. His face took on a look of surprise.

" _Harry_?" he stood up, releasing Scorpius, " _Harry Potter_?"

Harry laughed sheepishly, "I know. Long time no see, huh?"

Malfoy shook his head slightly in awe. "How've you been?"

"Good, good. How about you?" Harry replied, "I see you've got a kid!" He added, still a bit shocked in bumping into _Malfoy_ of all people.

Malfoy smiled sheepishly, ruffling Scorpius's hair—much to the child's distaste. "I don't normally make it a habit of losing him."

Harry laughed, "Scorpius is a great kid. You've done a good job raising him."

Scorpius beamed proudly at this comment.

"Where did you get that, Scorpius?" Malfoy asked, noticing the toy reindeer clutched in the boy's arm.

"Harry won it for me! He was trying to get the whale though—"

"Shh," Harry put a finger to his lips playfully.

Malfoy chuckled, then glanced at his wristwatch. "It's 7:40! The mall closes at 8," he said guiltily, "Gosh, I feel terrible. You won't have any time to shop now!"

"Don't worry about it," Harry assured him, "I've finished my shopping."

"You certainly went all out this year," Malfoy joked, pointedly glancing at the shopping bag. Harry shrugged.

"I thought I'd have a simple Christmas this year."

"Wait!" Scorpius exclaimed suddenly, "We're going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner! Won't you go with us? That way it won't be so lonely! Please, it'll be so much fun!"

Scorpius looked at Malfoy, who looked at Harry.

"It would be kind of nice to catch up over the past few years," Malfoy offered, "I mean, if you didn't have any plans."

Harry smiled, "That actually sounds pretty nice."

Malfoy seemed very happy at this; Scorpius beamed triumphantly.

"Great! Let's go." The boy decided, holding onto his father's hand.

"Um, yes, lets," Malfoy nodded.

Just as they reached the fountain there was an announcement on the overhead speakers:

"Would a Mr. Harry Potter please report to central management; Mrs. and Mr. Granger-Weasley are looking for you."

Harry blinked.

"Um—I'll just be a minute…"

 **What even did I just write? (*crAP) Sorry, but hopefully you enjoyed this fluffy nonsense! Idk. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't get around to making any thanksgiving-themed content! Everybody repeat after me: pro-cras-tin-ation! - - not an excuse. But, seriously. Thank you so much for voting/commenting/favoriting/reading/wasting your time on my fanfiction 3**


End file.
